


undeniably sweet trash cans

by bekkaHo



Series: kpop? aliens. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Australia, Implications of Murder, M/M, alien!jaemin, alien!mark, loosely planned, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkaHo/pseuds/bekkaHo
Summary: Jaemin teaches a fellow alien the ways of the humans and Mark gets everything wrong.





	1. the beginning (of the end)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m too attached to both this AU I made up and MARKMIN. Don’t get me wrong I also ship everything else but yanno.

✩✩✩

 

He took the light from their eyes. He watched as it flickered, then faded, and felt no remorse. They deserved none. Their skin turned waxy and dull, the sight sickening him. 

 

He left the scene and never looked back. 

 

#####  000

 

Mark Lee boarded the first pod out of the planet with a one-way ticket. 

 

The lights of his home shrunk and faded from below as he ascended further away. The sight filled him with a uncomfortable feeling, tearing his gaze from it to his interlocking fingers. He was anxious, but also excited for what life would bring him. It wouldn’t be long before they found the bodies. The faded lights. 

 

His skin was darkening, and though still reflective, it reminded him of waxy complexions and blank stares. He cursed the images that haunted him and distracted himself by plucking a light capsule from his pocket and letting the short-lived euphoria fill his veins. 

 

Congratulating himself for having put the white lights in his pocket in his hurry to pack, he watched as his skin brightened silvery. He remembered, with nostalgia, the time he had woken hungover at a friend’s house, and in his groggy state, had absorbed a yellow light.

 

But the light feeling was brief. He shook his black hair out as a rotten sensation enveloped his mind. 

  
  


Mark gripped his ticket tightly, staring at the word  _ EARTH _ with hope. There, he would forget. He  **would** . 

 

#####  000

 

“Hey, cutie,” Na Jaemin greeted, seeing blue skin and copious amounts of energy. The air around this young creature tasted sweet, almost saccharine, “you look like you need a hug.”

Without waiting for a response, he wrapped his arms around the taller, hiding his glowing irises as he sipped at the energy. It was invigorating, but he wasn’t starving. He released his hold and grinned sunnily at his victim. He would only feel drowsy, Jaemin discerned from the small amount he took. 

 

When he departed, he glimpsed the blue boy slinking over to a nearby tree, where another perculiar boy sat, reading what looked to be a textbook. Looking at the pair, Jaemin thought of his own oddities. There was a sinking feeling in his gut when he looked at the marbled browns of his skin. 

 

#####  000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some info if you want it:
> 
> Mark:   
> \- A silver boi.   
> \- His skin is silvery metallic  
> \- Hair is black  
> \- Eyes are black, no sclera. Or it could be that his eyes are basically just black holes. Like pupils.   
> \- Absorbs light and reflects it. From inside out.   
> \- Mark likes the city more because of the lights. It’s more like his home. 
> 
> Jaemin:  
> \- Medium coffee coloured skin, with darker, lighter gradients.   
> \- Pink hair (can’t get over that)  
> \- Eyes the colour of his hair  
> \- Feeds on the energy of others. But his has morals, so he never absorbs from plants.   
> \- On Earth, he can pass as a human because of a glamour.  
> \- When Mark encounters him, he knows immediately that he is not human. Probably because Jaemin tries to feed on his energy. Or Mark is brought to think that all humans do so. 
> 
> those were rough notes. more info later in the story.


	2. arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark now, Jaemin then.

✩✩✩

There weren’t any humans at the landing station. There were no humans, only an otherworldly being who stood alone on the dock, glowing a brilliant pink.

 

Mark inched closer to the scratched window of the pod, pressing his silver palms against the protected glass. He tried to get a better look, but it was so  _ dark _ here on Earth, his eyes ached trying to adapt to his new, foreign surroundings, he had to shut them. When he opened them again, the blurry figure was gone.

 

Sitting back, Mark wondered if he was hallucinating.

 

000

 

A little while after Mark had exited his pod, grabbed his bundles of luggage, and stepped onto the platform, Mark was… still standing on that same platform.

 

Now he was stuck clueless on this planet with no credits or anywhere to stay, but here on this land of humans, he knew no one would come after him, even if they’d bothered to discover his whereabouts. The thing was that Mark’s home planet was very, very conservative. Security was abundant, to protect what was within, and to guard from anything outside. That was why no one ever left, and if they did, there was no way of ever being invited back in.

 

_ Nowhere to go… _

 

000

 

**_A while ago._ **

 

There was a child, just older than a toddler, lying awake on a bench at the local park. The unusual sight of this child in the late hours of the day, his bright pink hair, and the use of mouldy cardboard as a blanket was sickening.

 

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul and Johnny Seo gingerly approached the boy. When they were a metre away, he sat abruptly, wariness clear in his wide eyes, his pink irises matching pink hair. Seeing this, Chittaphon stopped in hsi tracks, but Johnny stepped forward, unaware of what his companion knew.

 

Perhaps he could have pulled Johnny away before it happened, but it all happened so quickly. He saw large pink eyes glow brighter and he saw the energy drain from his victim.

 

After shaking off his initial shock and sadness, Chittaphon came to the realisation that this boy was very much inexperienced, told by the obvious fear of the shaking boy, and that he had most likely been abandoned here on Earth to fend for himself. And, with this knowledge in mind, he dropped his glamour. There he stood, feeling naked with his blue hair matching blue eyes and the marbled browns of his skin on full display. Despite his discomfort, he stared into the boy’s eyes and spoke in his long unused native language.

 

“Come with me, lost child.”

 

He held out his hand, palm faced up in an offer to the younger.

 

Jaemin took the hand with his own and followed, ignoring the limp body at the foot of the cold bench. 

 

✩✩✩


End file.
